Hidden Depths
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony hated this time of year, it always seemed to bring out the worst in people. Little did he know just how close to home evil was going to reside. This is not for Ziva fans. It contains a character death and fair warning...this is slash. Not your thing...I totally understand.


Hello everyone...it has been too long and I am sorry. Real life has been a madhouse...but it is settling down a bit and I am finding more balance. I have not forgotten any stories and there will be updates forthcoming. I am writing and have a slew of new ideas. So I hope that you are still here for the journey!

I must thank my most wonderful and awesome Beta Amy! She is amazing and I am forever thankful for all that she does for me.

I must remind everyone..that I own nothing of NCIS ( don't I wish) and make no money off of this. This is me playing with my most favorite people in the world!

This was written for Halloween Tibbs on LJ.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Fair warning...this is not for Ziva lovers...and is slash. Neither should come as a surprise to anyone!

The rash of cases that had been crossing their desks for the past week was exactly why Tony hated this time of year with a passion. They had been violent, but according to the LEO's they were dealing with their own case overload with varying degrees of violent behavior as well as some unusual incidences of stalking.

Halloween…why such an innocuous holiday that was now mainly for children brought out strange, weird or often violent behavior in adults was something that he had wanted to know from the moment he got into law enforcement.

He knew the many origins of the holiday yet there was no concrete reason why people should behave violently. More than likely, they twisted the many legends of the day as an excuse for their twisted behavior. Either way he hated the day with a passion.

Rubbing his hands down his face he looked down at the pictures from their latest crime scene, a Marine Sergeant lying dead in a pool of his own blood. Beaten to death… and so far no witnesses. His wife had returned from a doctor's appointment and found him. The man had just returned from Afghanistan having proudly served his country only to die in his own home.

Tony turned to his computer and began doing research on the neighborhood, hoping to find an answer before Gibbs went on the warpath. However, what he found was going to do the opposite, this neighborhood seemed to be a Mecca of irrational behavior.

Not all of the crimes were big, but they had been significant enough to someone who called the LEOs. Most were cases of unwarranted attention, changes in behavior and a few calls for domestic issues. This had been going on for a couple of months and everyone had originally attributed it to the return of a battalion from Afghanistan and possible PTSD or trouble adjusting.

Having gone over the cases, he wasn't buying that theory; there were far too many cases. Still, there was no real logical reason for that many cases to be in such a concentrated area. They should consider the fact that many of the residents had returned from a war torn country. This did not bode well, but maybe when McGee and Ziva returned from talking with the neighbors they would have a little more to go on.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva sighed as she waited for McGee to catch up. This day was becoming longer by the minute and if she had to hear howling from another set of Halloween decorations, she was going to pull out her Sig and shoot it. This was an insipid holiday as far as she was concerned. This was more along Tony's preference; childish and vacuous.

She held hope that they would be able to solve this case and perhaps have a moment of peace away from the Navy Yard. She was beginning to feel stifled being there all the time. McGee was not near of enough counter balance to Tony's adolescence. Once again, she wondered what Gibbs saw in the man; certainly, he had a few skills, but as a whole he was lacking…dead weight was how she often referred to him.

McGee at least had a scholarly background and agreed with her view of Tony's antics. Gibbs was a presence that nothing could adequately define. She could not help but think that a team with her as Gibbs SIC would net far better results with a great deal less of mundane minutia.

However, her plan to place herself had not come into fruition, at least not yet. There was always the future however, accidents did occurs and in their line of work the future was never guaranteed. Now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts and hopes. They had a case to solve and she was in the perfect position to show once again that she was on a skill level all her own.

She looked down as something shiny caught her eye. "McGee, over here." Pulling out a glove, she picked up what looked to be a small metal disk. Upon closer inspection, she could see it was an older Afghani coin judging by its markings.

"What is it?" McGee looked down at her hand. "A coin?"

"Yes. It is an older one."

"Well bag and tag it then let's go hit the last house."

"What do you think I was going to do McGee? Play Tidily Winks?" She was seething at the thought that he would consider that she was not capable of doing her job.

"Ziva, I am tired…I just wanted to confirm."

"Still I find that insulting." Sealing the bag, she removed her gloves with a flourish and started towards the last house sending a glare at McGee over her shoulder.

He sighed and in a rare moment of clarity, he understood why Tony was often short with her and held her at arm's length. He really wanted to finish this and get some rest. Hurrying his steps, he noted she was ready to knock on the next door…seemed she also forgot about protocol.

The door slowly opened. A tall man with a Marine cut looked at them through bleary eyes. "What do you want?"

"I am Agent David and this is Agent McGee. We are from NCIS." Both of them produced their ID and badges.

"Ok…what do you want?"

McGee took a step forward. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

The man opened the door wider. "Fine."

"Your name?" McGee took out his notebook and pen.

"Corporal Jack White."

"Were you at home yesterday afternoon Corporal White?" McGee noticed the man's stance and his reddened knuckles as he viewed the man's hand on the door.

"I was. My wife needed me here."

Ziva tilted her head. "Is your wife at home now?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"If she is then we can talk to you at the same time as we talk to you, it will save time." Ziva simply explained.

"Well she's not here. Went to visit her mother."

"Perhaps we can talk to her by phone then." Ziva pushed.

"NO!" The Corporal made a lunge at Ziva but she countered with a drop kick and he fell to the ground.

McGee pulled out his gun. "Don't move." Pulling out his cuffs as ZIva pinned the man's arms behind his back quickly cuffing him.

"We need to call Gibbs, get some back up so we can search the house."

"We do not need Gibbs here McGee. I am fully capable of handling this."

McGee sighed. "Protocol Ziva…regulations…rules. Gibbs rules and NCIS regulations."

Ziva sneered, "In Mossad we learn to do what needs to be done and do it. We do not act like sniveling children who need permission and guidance."

"This isn't Mossad." He pulled out his phone to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we need some help out here. We were talking to the last neighbor, Corporal Jack White, and he went wild. Have him subdued, but we need backup to search his house. His knuckles are bruised and he states his wife is gone."

"Be there in ten McGee. I'll have DiNozzo start on the man's background."

"Do you-" McGee pulled his phone away from his ear. "He hung up."

"So we sit and do nothing." She was getting more agitated by the minute at everyone's incompetence.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony sat at his desk searching and almost hoping to find something in Corporal White's background that would lead to some sort of understanding. Gibbs had called from the scene with a few more details. They had found the Corporal's wife locked in the bedroom, unharmed, but scared to death that she was going to be next.

The room was devoid of all electronics so there was no way to contact the outside world. A makeshift pad lock on the outside of the door and windows nailed shut completed the scenario. According to Gibbs, she said her husband had always been a jealous man, but never had he ever acted as he did when he killed the Sergeant.

In everything he searched, he found nothing to show this extent of violent behavior. It was as though something had snapped. He and the Sergeant were not in the same Battalion and over all had very few interactions. According to the Corporal's wife, she had never even met the Sergeant.

Nothing he had uncovered screamed out a reason that the Corporal had beaten the other Marine to a bloody pulp. It was another in a series of weird events that were happening in that neighborhood. This was not going to make his Boss happy. They might have the man in custody, but Gibbs wanted give the families involved closure more than he wanted to solve the case.

Maybe in Interrogation they might get a bit more out of the man. There was more here, but he didn't think it resided with in this one man. His gut was telling him it was bigger, but there was nothing concrete - just a bunch of cases in a single neighborhood that concerned Military personnel. There was no way this could be a coincidence. For one Gibbs didn't believe in them, had a rule about them and he agreed with this one. He had some reservations with a few of them…rule 12 especially, but this one had merit.

Turning his head as the elevator door opened, he watched as McGee headed toward his desk and Ziva walked slowly to her own desk. He was unable to take his eyes off her, there was something different, dangerous and not in the normal Ninja chick way. Something was wrong.

"Gibbs taking the suspect down to Interrogation?"

"Yes, he said he wants him to sit there for a bit before we start. Ducky is with his wife in the conference room, hoping to calm her down. She is really shaken up right now."

"No, doubt."

"McGee, do you need comforted as well?" Ziva sneered. "Seeing that I had to take down the Marine Corporal by myself."

"Ziva!" Tony turned to face her. "We work as a team here."

She shook her head with disdain. "No. Gibbs and I do the work Tony, you play and McGee tries to use technology. Both of you are useless." She raised her head and looked at the two men. "We will soon have no need of either of you when Gibbs sees me for all that I have to offer." Taking the small box of evidence, she headed towards the stairs heading towards Abby's lab.

"What the fuck?" Tony was shocked and pissed. "Who does she think she is?"

Tim practically slinked to his desk his head hanging down. "I offered her no assistance today. She even had to wait for me …I was too slow and she…she had to go up to the Corporal's house…"

"No…McGee, look at me." Tony's voice commanded.

Tim slowly lifted his head, his green eyes full of dejection and met Tony's.

"She is wrong…trust in me. We ARE a team. We NEED you here and YOU contribute to solving cases. She should NOT have gone without you backing her up. I don't know what the hell is going on…but she is wrong."

Tim stood a little bit straighter but there was still doubt in his eyes.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva proudly strode into Abby's lab feeling quite pleased with the way she had handled Tony and McGee. She should have said those things long ago. The truth sometimes hurt. She had been silent for far too long and things needed to change.

Abby too needed to know her place. She had been allowed to flit around and act child-like since she had known her. Certainly, she would understand the need to grow up and act like an adult. She needed to conduct her lab with dignity and forgo all her nonsense.

"Abby!" Ziva reached the remote to turn down the infernal noise.

Abby walked over to the other woman her eyebrows knit together. "No need to shout."

"You need to stop playing this music and conduct the lab like an adult. Enough is enough."

"You are not my Boss and I can conduct my lab as I see fit. Gibbs will-"

"Gibbs will see things my way I assure you."

Abby shook her head, her ponytails flying. "No!"

"We shall not argue this at this time; you will simply find that I am right. However right now I need this evidence processed so that I may solve this case. There are far too many children that work here…time to clean house."

"Your evidence?"

"Yes, I found it, took down the Corporal and if McGee had listened to a superior officer would have found the wife in the house. However, he acted as a child and called Gibbs. Soon Gibbs will see that my way is better, no need for permission or having to answer questions. One should be able to make a decision without hand holding."

"Ziva…have you been drinking?" Abby looked at her through narrowed green eyes. "I mean I understand that the cases can become too much…but you're just talking crazy talk."

ZIva looked at Abby in disgust. "I would never drink on the job. How dare you assume I would behave as Tony in such an inferior manner?"

"Tony is your superior and in no way inferior. If you were such a good investigator, you would have figured that out already. You are the inferior one."

Ziva's hand reached out connecting with Abby's cheek. "You do not talk to me in that way."

"I will talk to you however I want. Now get your ass out of MY lab and let me work on the Team's evidence." Turning her back to the woman, "You are the one who will see clearly."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva needed to take her place as SIC; she had to show everyone what true power was. It was time to show them all what an incompetent fool Tony was. Making her way to the bullpen, she felt invigorated and invincible. This was her time and she was ready to fight.

Waltzing into the bullpen she sneered at the sight of Tony talking with McGee. Weak…that was what they were and she was going to show that to everyone.

"Wasting time as usual Tony?" She sauntered over to the two men. "McGee. Tsk, tsk seems the hope I had for you, albeit a small one is gone. If you would turn to Tony-well that just says it all."

Other agents began to gather around the scene shocked at was playing out before them. They were ready to help if they could figure out what was going on.

"Ziva, you are delusional." Tony stated simply. "Frankly you must be having hallucinations because you sure as hell aren't acting rationally." Crossing his arms over his chest, he blocked Tim from her gaze until he could figure out what the fuck was going on.

"I think that it is you who have been delusional Tony. You believe you have skill, yet I know that you could never best me. I have skills that you have only dreamed of."

Tony's green eyes narrowed dangerously. "I believe you have forgotten about Rivkin."

"Do not speak his name." She shouted.

"Why not? I earned the right when I bested him."

"He was drunk. There is no pride in your actions; you killed a man that could not defend himself." Ziva moved to stand in front of Tony.

"No…I defended myself against a Kidon trained agent who was in the country for nefarious reasons. One whom you were hiding. Just where do your loyalties lie Ziva?"

"Not with you. You are not worthy."

"You have no loyalty Ziva, you killed your half-brother to earn a spot here…to prove your loyalty to Gibbs."

"How….how did you know that?"

"Your father, Miss Mossad. After I tricked him into admitting his own duplicity, which I know you were a witness to, he took me aside and told me he admired my skill."

"You lie. He would never."

"Have news for you Sweet Cheeks, he and I became friends of a sort. Even asked me for a few pointers on some ops. You are not nearly the apple of his eye that you think you are. He was none too pleased when I informed him you pulled a gun on me." Tony grinned widely.

"I don't believe you. No one knows about that moment…it was between you and I. I should have pulled the trigger."

"Too late now."

Pulling her gun with deadly accuracy, she pointed it at his heart. "No Tony, it is not too late."

"Ziva! Put the gun down now."

"NO!"

Gibbs had his own Sig trained on the woman. He was reeling from everything he had heard, but nothing and no one was going to take Tony from him. "I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. You asked me once to choose between the two of you or have you forgotten who I chose then?"

"You chose incorrectly. I am superior."

"Ziva put it down. I will always choose Tony. But you have burned your last bridge with me, you lied…played me - that is not something I can forgive."

She turned to face Gibbs. "I killed for you…you owe me. You chose incorrectly the first time; do not make the same mistake now."

His icy blue eyes never left her. "I assure you I won't."

Ziva sneered as her finger began to squeeze the trigger. "No one shall feel the loss."

She never had a chance to pull the trigger as Gibbs, who was taking no chances, got off the first shot.

Everyone was shocked…Ziva was dead.

Vance had been watching in shock along with everyone else. "There was nothing else you could have done Gibbs. She was not going to back down."

Blue eyes locked on Tony. "I know. I wasn't going to let her hurt anyone else."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby was going through the evidence, but kept coming back to the coin. There was something about it. She placed it in the glass case after she took some pictures so that she could find out its history. She wasn't even sure if there was any relation to the case…but her own gut was churning on this one.

Besides it was helping her calm down. She was more than ready to use her forensic training and finally do what she always threatened; get away with the perfect murder. Ziva was going off the deep end if she thought that Gibbs would get rid of Tony.

She was also blind to everything that Tony was. There were just so many things Ziva had said that she wanted to shove back in the bitch's mouth. She was definitely going to warn Gibbs when she saw him, she couldn't shake the fact the Tony was in danger.

She was so engrossed in her research she didn't hear Tim come in. What she was finding out about the history of this coin was frightening…but it did fill in the pieces to what Tony had been working on.

"Abby, I have some news." Tim sat beside her and started reading. "Holy shit! This is the coin that Ziva found."

"Yep…pretty nasty history attached to it. It goes back a long time with a lot of violence, overthrowing governments and horrible things. The latest incident I found was Amanullah Khan, not a nice man at all. He assassinated his own father and imprisoned anyone who defied his right to reign. "

"At first I shrugged off a few of the incidences as just coincidences but as I went through the years it seemed that this coin kept popping up. A few of the historians mentioned it as being some type of amulet that the evil doers-"Looking over at Tim she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't roll your eyes at me Timothy McGee."

"These were not nice people who wanted to adopt puppies. Anyway, they carried the coins with them to strengthen their power. There are brief mentions of this 'amulet ' on many occasions through the ages. Wars were fought, governments overthrown families assassinated all in the name of power."

"Not all of the history is death and destruction. There are few recorded stories that show the coin bringing measures of happiness. This is why I believe that it amplifies the holder's true self even if they can't see that part clearly. Like someone with deep hatred and evil that they hide…this coin amps that up and all you see is his/her true self. I mean everyone hides parts of themselves."

"Jesus, that sounds like Ziva." Tim looked down at his shoes. "I need to tell you something…Gibbs had to shoot Ziva. She was ready to kill Tony." He looked at Abby with disbelief. "Can history follow a coin and be transferred?"

Abby bit her lip lightly as she searched for an explanation her Timmy could accept. "Not the history itself. I mean, there is a great deal of history with this coin…but sometimes something so dark and evil can attach itself to an inanimate object and spread through touch. But that doesn't mean that anyone who touches it will do bad things."

"Sometimes it just magnifies one's hidden sides and that explains the history that follows this coin. This coin has had both quiet and dark times around it. May not have been the coin where she picked it up Timmy."

"If Ziva picked up the dark entity there was no way she would have stopped until Tony was dead and anything that stood in the way of what she believed she deserved was hers. She said some things when she brought the evidence down…I should have warned my Silver Fox sooner…

"I don't think it would have made a difference. She was…desperate to get rid of Tony. Tony gave it back to her, knew some things that she was unaware of and …just a lot. But Gibbs…his eyes turned and locked on Tony, very possessive and protective at the same time. Could all of this be related?"

"Would explain a lot. It's not impossible. Tony has many hidden depths. You can see the clues if you look for them. He's always been strong and NEVER backs down. Gibbs, well he's Gibbs. You see what he wants you to…but this may have let more out than he was prepared for."

"What am I saying…of course he wasn't prepared for this; none of us were."

"You're not all that broken up about Ziva?"

"She threatened my family." Abby shrugged.

"Abby, when Ziva was talking with me I felt…I felt like I did when I first started at NCIS. Insecure and stumbling over my thoughts and words. It was like I wanted to crawl in a dark corner and hide."

"Aww Timmy. That wasn't all you; she just made you feel that insecure. You're not that guy anymore."

"How are we going to explain any of this to anyone? It's not going to be an accepted explanation Abs, regardless of the facts. If this coincides with what Tony has found, how do we get rid of the thing?"

I have the coin encased right now and as long as no one touches it…technically it should be contained."

"Gibbs didn't touch the coin and Ziva had her gloves on…"

"If I have to hypothesize, the Corporal was the last person to touch the coin, it would still be radiating from him, Ziva sealed the coin in a bag and limited the reach so when she tackled him it spread. Gibbs touched the Corporal as he brought him in and he received a dose."

"The energy is not ongoing; it needs to recharge its battery so to speak. Gibbs may have some deep secrets and emotions but intrinsically he is good so it didn't have a great deal to feed on. No fuel to keep infecting others. But …well Gibbs and Tony will have to deal with whatever they have been hiding that has now been uncovered."

McGee looked at her skeptically. "And you know all of this how?"

Her hands on her hips she turned glaring green eyes on him. "Just because I believe in science, that doesn't mean I close my mind to other things McGee. I read everything about anything McGee, life it too full of things unexplained not to."

"Fine…ok…but still, we can't prove this. Are you sure that it is safe to be near that coin? In the building? I didn't find it fun Abby to have my hidden depths out for all to see…pretty sure I'm not alone in that. "

"True, I can't prove any of this. From what I know, I feel reasonably safe McGee. We've been in here and I don't feel different. But I can't do much about what happened before, I wish for Gibbs sake we could give the families more closure…but I'm not sure how we can do that."

"You going to tell Gibbs any of this?"

"That is a good question Timmy."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs watched Tony as Ducky removed Ziva's body. He was trying to make sense of all that had happened and everything that he was feeling. It was no secret, to him at least, that he found Tony attractive among other things.

But it was not something he had ever planned on acting on, admitting or even thinking about…however right now that was all that he could think about and he wanted more. He knew the risks, his rules and the gamble he was taking but nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even the man in question.

Though the intensity that was coursing through him was not something he expected, it felt like he couldn't wait another second. That this had to happen now and there was no waiting. Driven to take what was his, he could no longer wait.

"DiNozzo, conference now." he all but barked as he headed for the elevator.

"On your six Boss." The elevator doors closed and the next thing he felt was his back against the wall and the firm body holding him there.

Biting a moan as his body reacted to the smell of sawdust and Old Spice…this was not the time to lose control. Hell he had no idea what the fuck was happening but far better to err on the side of caution. Tony shut his eyes hoping to block out everything in an effort to gain control.

"Tell me you don't want this and it ends here. No one the wiser and we go on as we always have." Gibbs lips ghosted over the sensitive shell of the other man's ear.

Green eyes shot open searching the depths of the blue eyes that were locked on him. He needed to know this was real…not a dream…not a momentary reaction to the weirdness that was around them…had to know, this was everything.

"Tell me it's real…that it's not going to disappear." Tony's voice was quiet.

"Not going to go away. Wanted this, you, for a long time." His lips hovered near the younger man's, his breath ghosting over them desperate in their need to connect. "Never gonna let you go."

Tony made that last move to connect with what he had longed for…hoped for and dreamed of. Their lips connected with a need that was unsurpassed. Nothing could come between the two men as their bodies pressed against one another.

The air was charged with the electricity flowing between them, need and desire rolling of them filling the small space. This was a moment that was years in the making and there was no way they were going to be able to stop.

Gibbs lips wanted contact with more of Tony's skin, needing to taste …mark and claim his desire. Making quick work of the buttons of Tony's shirt, he was able to expose a shoulder lowering his lips placing a kiss on the heated skin. That opened the floodgates as he nipped along every inch of exposed skin.

He felt as if he were starving and finally able to feast; he would never get enough. Gibbs wandered down his throat, biting, licking, growling. He knew he was probably giving the other man bruises, but he couldn't stop.

Tony was struggling to maintain any semblance of control. He could barely stand on his own two legs as his body gave into the assault pleading silently for more until he couldn't hold back any longer and he let out a sound of pure sexual need.

"I want you to fuck me," He whispered in the older man's ear. That was all he could say before he lost his ability to form rational thought as the other man began to kiss him and grind their hips together with such ferocity he felt like he was going to need something to hang onto when his legs gave out.

Tony gasped as he felt the mouth biting hard on his neck, but he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore "Too many clothes," Jethro stated, beginning to push Tony's shirt off his body, his hands trembling. He began to tug lightly on the younger man's chest hair, pinching each nipple as he trailed his fingers over the other man's ribs.

He arched into the touch, the calloused fingers like fire filling him with desire and lust. "Hmm," He whined, as he started on Gibbs' clothes. He wanted – no, needed – more skin-on-skin contact and he was going to get it, even if he had to rip each stitch of clothes off the older man. He ground his hips against Gibbs', urging the other man to pick up the pace.

Tony pulled back to look at the older man, wanting him to see the need, love and desire that he was feeling with every fiber of his body. What he saw astounded him. The older man's lips were extra reddened and kiss-swollen, his chest flushed nipples hard, his pupils completely blown.

They divested each other of their clothing and managed to remain standing, both forgetting that they were in the elevator. Gibbs pulled one of Tony's hands up to his mouth taking two fingers and sucking on them, liberally coating them with saliva. Removing them with a pop, he lowered the hand and using Tony's own fingers, he slowly eased them slowly and gently into the younger man.

His body opened around the finger and it was clasped with wet heat; Gibbs continued working that finger in and out slowly before adding a second. He couldn't wait for Gibbs to get inside of him; he was kept on edge as the older man played with his dick, the fingers still preparing him.

Gibbs positioned Tony against the elevator wall and all rational thought went away as he looked down at the firm globes of the younger man's ass. Tony gripped the wall with the pads of his fingers as he felt the head of the man's cock at his entrance. Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tony's waist as he pushed his cock in and inch by inch filling the man.

Giving him a moment to adjust to his girth, Tony reveled in the fullness that was him. Never had the younger man ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. This was everything and more of what he had dreamed of…hoped for and needed. This was two pieces fitting together perfectly.

Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in, brushing Tony's sweet spot. Seeing the reaction and knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Jethro as the older man claimed his body.

Gibbs leaned down and crushed his lips to Tony's neck as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back he cried out as he came. Tony could feel the heat and remembered vaguely hearing his name coming off the older man's lips as he felt the warmth of the other man's cum fill him and the weight of the body fall against his. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze. He gently pulled out of Tony but continued to keep his hands on the younger man, not wanting to let him go.

They looked at each other as they floated back down to earth, Gibbs' hand reached to gently push the dampened hair off Tony's forehead.

"Not quite the way I imagined our first time." Gibbs said a bit sheepishly.

"As far as I'm concerned it was perfect." Tony placed his hand on the older man's chest.

Placing a kiss full of promise on the younger man's lips. "Ready to go home?"


End file.
